The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing coin packages which is employed in a coin dispenser, a money exchanger or the like.
Heretofore, an apparatus for dispensing coins packaged in rolls has been known in which a large number of coins (50, for example) are piled up and packaged in rolls, and these rolls are accommodated separately according to the types of coin and are dispensed one by one as required.
Referring to FIG. 5, which shows an essential part of a known packaged-coin dispensing apparatus, rakes 1 are rotated around a shaft 2 in the direction shown by the arrow, and are inserted into a cassette case 3 so as to protrude from notches 4 formed in the bottom of the cassette case 3, in such a way that a coin package 5 can be lifted and raked out by the rakes 1.
The coin rolls 5 are packaged in stretched film which is designed to easily tear in the cross-sectional direction along the surfaces of the coins, so that the package can be easily torn off when unwrapping the coins. When the coins packaged in this manner are dispensed by a dispensing apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 5, however, the rakes 1 contact the coin package in the direction in which the stretched film is easily torn. Therefore, when designing the above-mentioned apparatus, it is necessary to consider how to avoid imparting shock to the coin package 5 when it is dispensed and how to protect the film used from damage. It might be considered, for example, to decrease the rotational speed of the rakes 1. This, however, hinders rapid dispensing operation.
In view of the above-described problems, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing packaged coins in which the wrapping film is not damaged.